Pack Mom
by TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: OneShot: What is Stiles place in the pack?


**Erin:** I've been getting a lot of messages about my tumblr account. For all of you who want to know I'm DapperElijah. Feel free to follow me or message me. Really I just reblog random stuff of my favorite couples; Sterek, Johnlock, Destiel, Marvey, Elejah, Klaroline, McDanno, Digoli…. Plus funny texts, cute kittens… Okay I just reblog anything. I have no theme.

Disclaimer – I do not own Teen Wolf.

_**Reblog Link: **_dapperelijah DOT tumblr DOT com /post/44196788736/qhuinn-teen-wolf-au-where-the-pack-tells-stiles

* * *

Pack Mom

Stiles knew he was pack. Of course he was but he wasn't really sure where he stood _in_ the pack. There's Derek their Alpha with Jackson, Boyd, Issac, Erica, and Scott who where all werewolves, then there was Allison a hunter or exhunter really. She brings her own skill set to the table. Lydia well she's just stupidly smart. Yes Stiles happens to have a genius level IQ and is a great stratigizer but Lydia she buildings things they need. Like bombs and weapons and she can MacGyver things together like no one he's ever met. Now with Danny he's their hacker. But where does that leave him? Even Peter had a weird place as their adviser 'cause even though he was crazy and creepy he still knew more things then all of them combined.

So one day in the cafeteria Stiles just asked them, "What is my place in the pack?" He didn't mean he was insecure or anything he really was just curious.

Scott was the first to answer, "You make this pack a family."

"Because I'm the smart human?" Stiles didn't understand.

"Because you're the pack's Mum," Lydia smirked jokingly but he could hear in her tone how serious she was.

"Are you out of your mind?" Because out of all the roles he would consider himself pack mom was not one of them. He didn't cook or clean and he sure as hell wasn't going to start.

"You're the Mother," Erica agreed.

Jackson cracked up laughing but even he nodded.

"Mom." Isaac snuggled up to him with that damn cute puppy dog look that kept Stiles from shoving him away.

Stiles turned to Boyd, Allison, and Danny with a hopeful expression but they just smiled and nodded.

"Come on guys! Mom! Really?" he questioned them.

"We don't mean like the checking our homework, tucking us into bed, cooking dinner kind way Stiles." Lydia rolled his eyes like he was missing the whole point. He probably was.

"Or for the fact your sleeping with Derek," Erica added.

"Wh-What?!" Stiles practically fell out of your chair.

"Like we all don't know. You two are really horrible at hiding a secret." Lydia tisked him before continuing, "It's that you Mother everyone. You take care of us. You're the one to check in on us after an attack. You're the first one to call when something happens. When we're sad or hurt we go to you because we can curl up into a ball and cry and you'll just hold us tightly, listen to our problems, and be there for us. You're everything a Mom should be. So yeah you're the pack mom."

Stiles felt his heart squeeze in his chest. Okay he could live with being the Mom.

...

Stiles arrived home to find Derek lunging on his bed per usual. Dropping his bag on the floor Stiles kicked off his before crawling into bed and cuddling up with the Alpha. Wrapping himself around Derek he rested his face on his chest. Derek's arms pulling him closer so he was almost on top of him.

"The pack," he started voice soft. "They told me today that I'm their Mom."

"I could have told you that," Derek replied resting his chin on top of Stiles head.

"It didn't really occur to me that I was doing it. Mothering them. I was just doing what they needed," Stiles muttered more to himself then to Derek.

"That's one of the things I love about you. You care for and take care them." Derek kissed the crown of his head.

Stiles glanced up. "So do you."

"In different ways," he agreed.

Stiles situated himself letting his eyes close. "We make a pretty good team."

Derek smiled. "We do."

* * *

**Erin:** The gif set this went to is a little bit older but it makes me laugh every time I see it. I love the idea of them as one big pack. Please review. It's what keeps me going.


End file.
